Harry Thomas Riddle
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Harry isn't James' son he is Lily and Voldemort'. follow Harry has a childhood surrounded by people who love him and when he goes to hogwarts he is not what Dumbledore expects.manipulative dumbles multi crossover TR/LE HP/FD/HG/NT OC/BB
1. Chapter 1

Lily Rose Potter didn't agree with Dumbledore, Voldemort wasn't a threat to her or her son, yet supposedly Harry was the child that would defeat the dark lord Voldemort because his parents had defied the dark lord three times, even though her son may have been the one to defeat the dark lord there was a flaw in Dumbledore' plan, Lily Rose Potter may have defied Voldemort but she was the dark lord' most trusted spy and his dark lady Lilith Rosalie Riddle and Harry was Voldemort' son, only Lily and Voldemort knew that Harry was his, poor James Potter was used by both Lily and Dumbledore, the old manipulator had been dosing them both with love potion since their 6th year when it turned out that Lily wasn't a muggleborn as many had believed, she was adopted and was actually a bastard child of Lucius Malfoy' father, her mother was unknown but Dumbledore was determined to make sure that the brightest witch of her generation didn't go dark as the world needed her to be able to fight the dark lord to make Dumbledore look good.

Lucius Malfoy who was a death eater before Lily had entered her 6th year of Hogwarts and had informed the dark lord that he had a sister that the dark lord may have been interested in meeting. When Tom Riddle met Lilith Rosalie Malfoy he was surprised to find that she was his soulmate as he was 10 years older than her even though the magical world didn't have rules like the muggle world did and they wouldn't be looked down on as much as if they lived in the muggle world he was surprised to find that his soulmate was nothing more than a child, they started off as friends more so than anything as he was also her protector but also she convinced him that she would be a good spy for him inside of Hogwarts to spy on Albus Dumbledore.

In the Christmas holidays of 7th year Lily was inducted into the order after giving information of two raids Voldemort's forces hit at the same time claiming she had seen them in visions and her successful occulmency shields protected her from Dumbledore but luckily Voldemort was successful on his third raid which Lily had known about and not told the order and simply claimed she had no visions before the raid. When she returned to Riddle Manor after this she consummated her soul bond with her soulmate and over the next year and a half Lily pretended to be blissfully in love with James Potter whilst giving him memory charms of their sex life and whilst he was sleeping due to dreamless sleep potion that she was slipping into his meals was able to go and meet with the dark lord without fear of getting caught.

She managed to turn many of the order against Dumbledore including Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as well as her close friend and teacher Minerva McGonagall. Not long after this she found out that she was pregnant with Tom' child which of course she had to lie and say was James' and Dumbledore told them that they had to get married, of course it couldn't be a wizarding world wedding with Lily being soul bond and she told them a lie about wanting a muggle wedding like her muggle parents did. Not long after that night did the prophecy emerge between the Potter' and Voldemort, Lily told Tom of what the prophecy had said and he swore on his life and magic that he would not harm her or their son in any way, shape or form just like she knew that he wouldn't have done she had told him the prophecy in jest and he had taken it that she didn't trust him.

On the 31st of July 1981 the son of Lily and James Potter, Harry James Potter was born at 18:18 PM however in Lilith' mind on the 31st of July 1981 at 18:18 PM her' and the dark lords son Harry Thomas Riddle was born. Harry had been her muggle father' name and even though she knew that her muggle parents were not her real parents they had cared for her and made sure she was loved and looked after unlike some children who had been abused in care homes. Her muggle parents had died in her 6th year in a muggle car accident whilst Lily was at Hogwarts but Voldemort said it truly was a muggle car accident unless Dumbledore' side had something to do with it as he nor his death eaters had been involved as he and the death eaters knew that Lily had a soft spot for her muggle parents and had all swore on their magic to the dark lady they had nothing to do with it.

Soon after this Dumbledore made Lily and James go into hiding even though the Malfoys offered to take Lily in Dumbledore adamantly told James not to allow it to happen, Lily however made Sirius the secret keeper whilst Dumbledore thought it was Pettigrew after they had changed Lily performed the ceremony again with Remus and Sirius.

**October 31****st**** 1981**

Lily had told Tom when the best time to come to the house was and had put up anti apparition wards and closed off the floo so that no one from the order would be able to get to the house any time soon and then waited for her soulmate.

Tom who had always had a flair for the dramatic turned up at midnight and killed James instantly but then moved the man into a peaceful position and closed his eyes so that the man could be buried respectfully as he was not at fault in any of this he was simply a pawn of Dumbledore's but at the same time Voldemort knew it would be impossible to convince James to join him.

"Lilith," he said before pulling his wife into a deep kiss "how is little Harry is he asleep?"

"Yes," Lily said shortly "and I didn't appreciate your vampires turning up to watch over us in case more of the order was here today,"

"I only sent two vampires," Tom said "they were for your protection my lady."

"Damon Salvatore is a savage," Lily said shortly "Stefan I could understand but I had to take an oath from them both so that I knew Harry was safe,"

Then movement could be seen outside as more of the order arrived,

"Lilith, take Harry and run," Tom said "Stefan and Damon will take you to Riddle Manor you will be safe there contact your brother he will be able to help you bring in our order if I do not survive to help you bring this world into darkness."

"But I need you Tom," Lily said "I know that I need you I want to fight them with you rather than know that you died alone so you either flee with me or we fight together."

"Normally I would agree with you my lady," Tom said "but now is not one of those times, please for your own safety leave,"

Lily nodded and turned and walked upstairs to Harry' room and saw Damon and Stefan standing there.

"Where' the dark lord?" Damon asked as Lily picked up Harry.

"Tom wishes to fight alone," Lily said "he wishes you to take me to Riddle manor,"

"With all respect my lady," Damon said "if he stays alone he will surely be killed,"

"I know Damon," Lily said "but my husband is hard headed and wishes to fight alone and will not allow me to stay,"

"My lady if I may be so bold," Stefan said looking at Lily with concern on his face "I can take you to Riddle Manor and Damon can stay and help our lord and whilst at Riddle manor I can collect reinforcements,"

"Ok," Lily said and Stefan quickly shadow walked her to Riddle manor whilst Damon walked downstairs to join his lord.

"Damon what are you doing?" Tom said "go with Stefan and Lily you promised me you would look after Harry."

"I will protect the prince," Damon said "and the prince will be better protected with his father around so shut up and let me do what I am best at, fighting to defend your old ass."

"Says the over 100 years old vampire," Tom teased

"Bite me," Damon retorted

"I thought you were meant to do that," Tom said backing smirking as he did so,

Then the door burst open with Dumbledore, some aurors and Black and Lupin walking in. As soon as Black and Lupin saw Tom standing there they turned and stunned the other aurors.

"So this is how it is?" Albus said "you have betrayed me for the dark lord?"

"We have betrayed you for you would turn on us," Sirius said "we follow our dark lady and the dark prince and we will do anything to keep them safe,"

Albus tried to fight off the three wizards but after dodging the fifth killing curse decided to take his leave.

Then they all apparated to Riddle manor and as soon as Tom got away from the others he was attacked by a fast red haired blur which knocked him off of the ground and onto the floor and kissed his face over and over again

"How is Harry?" Tom asked when she finally let him up to stand on his feet.

"He is fine," she said "Bella and Cissa are looking after him,"

"Ok," Tom said

"I called the other members of the order," Lily said "Darla, Dru, Spike and Angelus are in Italy, Kane is on his way, your death eaters are all here," Tom smiled at this.

Tom' death eaters as she called them were the witches and wizards that were supportive to their cause such as the Malfoys and the Blacks. Lily' dark order as Tom called it was made up of all dark creatures and other people that she had met, Lily herself was a powerful witch but was also a water elemental with Tom being a fire elemental meant that they were the perfect match for each other. Lily had been able to convince Angelus who was a 240 at least year old vampire to join their side and he brought his own group of vampires that he travelled with Darla, Druscilla and Spike. The 4 were relatively sadistic. Of all of the followers that they had it was those four that bothered Tom the most as there was no way for them to give an oath on their magic as they had no magic for them to swear an oath on.

Lily had also been able to appeal to other elementals, there were only 10 elementals on the planet three of them were Riddles, with Harry being both a fire and water elemental off of his parents. They had been able to appeal to an electricity elemental called Leonidas who was also a necromancer who had been seen as a freak by his own family and had been found by Bellatrix and her sister Andromeda in Knockturn alley and they took him to Riddle manor were able to convince him to join the dark lord.

"I will go and speak with them," Tom said and Lily nodded.

"Ok," Lily said and then there was a crack of lightning and Kane appeared in the door way of the room.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked

"Yeah," Lily said "Harry is upstairs with Bella and Cissa, angelus and the other vampires are on their way here"

"Is Harry ok?" Kane said "the whole of America is in a downpour there is a national weather warning."

"You think Harry is upset?" Lily asked

"Possibly," Kane said "when he gets older I will teach him how to control his powers."

"Ok," Lily said and then left the room as some of the death eaters walked into the room.

Lily walked upstairs to find Tom with Harry.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked her soulmate.

"Even though I know you didn't marry James," Tom said "and he was just a pawn I feel sorry for him that I killed him."

"Dumbledore manipulated him," Lily said "and put him and me under love potion he would have killed you to keep me,"

"What do we do about him?" Tom asked "should we work through the shadows until Harry is older or strike now?"

"I say we wait," Lily said "if Harry is at Hogwarts we have a better chance of gaining Albus' trust through Harry and he can get the trust of the next generation."

"That' why you are the brains of our team," Tom said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: some of the ages are AU Fleur and Tonks for example

**10 years later**

Harry had enjoyed a very loving childhood with his parents where he didn't have many people in his life that were his age but he had many children around the same age as him, Nymphdora Tonks – Black as his closest friend from a very young age as Andromeda was around riddle manor a lot so that Harry had a child his own age to play with. When Harry and Tonks turned 8 Lily and Andromeda were convinced by Leonidas Kane to allow him to teach them how to fight, even though he never hit either of them they were allowed to watch as he sparred with Angel or Spike and then on each other they would perfect self defensive manoeuvres such as throws. Harry looked a lot older than what he was even though he was 11 he looked around 13 at least as he was a well built 11 year old and was around 6'1 or 6'2 in height yet Kane had trained him to be fast and stronger than a normal 11 year old.

Tom used Kane in a sense as a protector to Harry but also the fact that he was muscle, the elemental knew that he could be used as an intimidation tactic for the dark lord but also only being 28 he was not old enough to be uncool for the likes of Harry and Tonks as he was the one adult that they had around Riddle Manor that didn't treat them like children and more like their own people.

"Hey," Darla said walking up to Kane as he watched the children running around outside.

"Hey," he said "seems silly to think they are 11 now huh? I mean we saw Harry in nappies,"

"I know," Darla said "and now he is going off to Hogwarts, under the name Harry Evans, plus the fact that you are going to be a spy for us,"

Kane shook his head at that, he was the only one of the dark lords army that had a respectable job out of those who were part of Lily' forces as he was a hit man for the wizarding world in killing dangerous individuals but always giving them the chance to join their forces first and if they rejected the offer he became the fixer for Voldemort' forces and killed the person he approached and removed all traces that he had been approached by the dark lord, the most famous hit he had completed was on the werewolf Fenrir Greybeck who had proven to be too untrustworthy and Tom had sent Kane after him before Greybeck came after Harry.

"Yeah well I am the only one that is legally allowed to kill let' just remember that right Darla?" Kane said

"Yeah I know," she said with a small smirk "I mean we can ghost through wards anytime so we are able to help you anytime that you need us,"

"Ok," Kane said "and the Malfoy manor isn't long from Hogwarts so Lucius and the others are not to far away if I need them,"

As they stood watching the children train, Kane couldn't help but feel pride at watching Harry and Tonks show off in front of one of their other friends Fleur Delacour whose father was a spy for Voldemort in France as he was the undersecretary for the French minister.

"They both have crushes on them don't they?" Darla said

"What makes you think that?" Kane said with a grin. The man preferred to go by his sir name as he felt that it was more fitting for him as it meant honour, even though Leonidas as a respectful name of a leader of an army that was a warrior that would not back down or give up against the opponents.

"Well veela witches are attracted to the most powerful wizards that they know," Darla said "and Tonks and Harry are very close friends I bet that if they were older they would be dating by now,"

"Yeah?" Kane said

"They are like the younger generation of you and Bella," Darla said "but I will leave you to think about that as you train the kids, me and Dru are going hunting I feel like Mexican."

Kane smirked and shook his head as Darla walked off. Himself an Bellatrix had gotten together earlier in the year as the young witch had been interested in helping Kane increase his power even more and they had spent a lot of time together working on the elementals power.

"Time guys," Kane said drawing attention back to himself "anyone want to spar with me?"

"Ok," Harry said and turned to face the man who was seen as his uncle/godfather/big brother and assumed a fighting position and lifting his hands to protect himself.

Harry moved quickly and swung his right hand at Kane who caught it and flipped Harry over and onto his back.

"Just like the last 100 times Harry," Kane teased "right that' enough for today kids," then as he turned away from them Fleur and Tonks grabbed his legs and Harry jumped on his back and pulled him to the floor.

"We won," Harry said and rolled off of Kane who then flipped up onto his own feet and smirked at the three children.

"Well done," he said " obviously the three of you will be in slytherin with your quick thinking and cunning,"

"Imagine the look on Snape' face if that does happen," Harry said "he will probably have kittens."

"At least I am around to help you," Kane said "plus he knows that your dad is out there still and he is still shit scared of your dad."

The three kids smiled at the fact Kane swore and then cringed as he saw the three children develop three demonic grins.

"Lily or Bella?" Kane said not looking behind him knowing that either his girlfriend or Lily would be behind him with an angry look on their face.

"Neither," Harry said with a smug look on his face.

Kane turned around to see both Lily and Bella standing there with their arms folded looking at him both looking like they would kill him.

"Language," Lily said and hit his left shoulder, since he had turned up and become part of the dark order Lily had taken care of the man that was just three years younger than her she saw him of a mix of a son and a brother.

"Yes ma'am," Kane said with a grin "they just finished training I am going to see Tom and then I am going to pack as I need to go to Hogwarts today with the kids going to the school tomorrow."

"I bet," Bella said "they want to see what your loyalties are after all you are a killer and a violent man in their eyes yet you will be able to defend Harry at the school as you are the one that they know the least and therefore can get away with what you wish to convey."

"Yes," Kane said "I will see you ladies later then."

Lily nodded and walked over and talked to the children as Bella walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"I will see you soon then yeah?" she asked him

"Christmas," he said "I could sneak away some times in the weekend probably but I don't know it would depend on how much Dumbledore trusts me."

She nodded and kissed him softly on the lips and then unwrapped her arms from him.

"I will write to you every week," Kane said "I promise,"

"I know you will," Bella said "Now get going."

**The Next Day**

"Get moving Harry Thomas!" Lily said as Harry pulled his trunk down the stairs. Harry had not been able to go to diagon alley himself. A wand maker called Umlaut who was a German wand maker had given Harry his wand, it was a 13 inch yew and dragon heartstring wand. He had also acquired a snake familiar which was a 20 inch long snake that roughly was the size that it could wrap around Harry' wrist twice.

"Coming mum," Harry said. They had decided that Harry would go by Lily' maiden name rather than taking his father' name as it would cause much disruption and cause trouble for the dark order.

When they arrived at the platform Tonks ran and hugged her best friend followed by Andromeda and Ted walking up to them.

"Hey Tonks," Lily said hugging the little girl "are you excited about going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," Tonks said "and Harry will be there and Fleur and Draco as well,"

"I know your Defence against the dark arts teacher well," Lily said "he is a good man."

The talk of course was planned as they knew that Dumbledore's spies would be watching them and therefore would be putting forwards all of the information that they had found out about Lily and Harry Potter.

As they got onto the train Harry, Tonks and Fleur got into a carriage and closed the door.

About 20 minutes after the train had began moving a small bushy haired girl knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened which it was by Harry and invited her in.

"Excuse me," she said "have you seen a toad? I have met a boy called Neville who seems to have lost one."

"If you want," Harry said "I know of spell that would help him to be able to find it tell him to wave his wand and say accio and he will zoom back towards him."

"I am Hermione by the way," The girl said "Hermione Granger,"

"I am Fleur Delacour," Fleur said "this my friend Nymphdora Tonks but she doesn't like her first name so we call her either Dora or Tonks,"

"I am Harry Evans" Harry said and Hermione' face changed and she looked despondent.

"I am sorry about your dad," Hermione said and Harry had to reign in his anger over the fact that James Potter was not his father.

"It's ok." Harry said "I don't remember him much and my mum doesn't talk about him much."

"Oh," Hermione said

"Feel free to sit down." Harry said motioning to the other side of the carriage where Tonks was sitting.

"Ok I am just going to tell Neville about the toad though," Hermione said

"Ok," Harry said and Hermione left the room and as Harry went to close the door it was forced open by a redheaded boy,

"Hey," he said "I am Ron Weasley, I am looking for Harry Potter."

"There is no Harry Potter here," Harry said

"Hey your a veela," Ron said looking at Fleur lustily ignoring what Harry said who then punched him in the nose and slammed the door and locked it.

"Oh this is going to be so fun," Harry said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry got off of the train they saw a giant of a man standing there but also not to far away from him stood Kane dressed like he would do on a hunt, a big black leather jacket, a pair of black jeans and a red t shirt underneath. They had decided that it would be best known if Kane had met Harry through Lily as protection for their home and for Harry at Hogwarts which was the reason why Kane had agreed to take the DADA job when he had turned it down a mere 2 years before.

However when Lily had taken Harry and left the wizarding world Albus had put a lot of belief in that Neville Longbottom was the chosen one, he had told Alice and Frank that they where the parents of the chosen one. The whole wizarding world got behind Neville and supported him which ultimately meant he became arrogant, conceited and believed he was better than everyone else.

"Everyone in the boats," Hagrid said

"I am taking Harry on a motorbike," Kane said "it is per what his mother wants Hagrid,"

"Ok," Hagrid said however when Harry went to walk over to where Kane was standing Neville walked over and barged him out of way and stood in front of Kane with his arms folded.

"I am going with you instead the other boy can go in the boat," Neville said

Kane laughed at this and Neville looked at him confused.

"You are not coming with me buddy," he said "I am being employed to look after Harry Evans not to do anything to do with you,"

"But I am the chosen one," Neville said

"Am I supposed to care?" Kane said rolling his eyes "come on Harry."

Harry nodded and moved to join Kane when Hagrid stepped in between them.

"You should take Neville," Hagrid said his eyes narrowing "he is the boy who is going to beat Voldemort,"

"I don't care," Kane said "unless you want to pay me to take care of him he has nothing to do with why I am here,"

Hagrid seemed to be contemplating what Kane had said and Kane realised that obviously Dumbledore or someone else had tried to use Hagrid to influence Kane into doing stuff that they wanted to do even though there was no way that it would be possible to control him.

"Ok," Hagrid said and lead Neville away.

"Are you ok?" Kane asked Harry

"Yeah," Harry said "I hit a guy who tried to force his way into the carriage."

"Oh really?" Kane said "why do I get the feeling you didn't try hard to avoid that fight from happening?"

"It wasn't a fight," Harry said "it was just one punch."

"OK," Kane said as they walked towards the bike "get on Evans,"

Harry shook his head and climbed into the bike

"I tried to get a car but this is Sirius' which he had given me because he knew Dumbledore wouldn't give us anything," Kane said

"Yeah I bet," Harry said "I mean he wants me to like him more than mum he put another letter in mine saying that he wanted to speak with me after dinner."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kane asked

"Nah we don't need you blow your cover before you have even fully established it," Harry said

"Good point," Kane said "were are you going to be sorted?"

"Ravenclaw I think," Harry said "like mum I mean they think James Potter is my dad so it wouldn't be a good idea for me to be a slytherin."

"Of course Fleur and Tonks will most likely be in Ravenclaw as well," Kane said with a smirk.

"So?" Harry said "I am not allowed to be in a house with my friends?"

"Nothing," Kane said with a smirk "nothing at all, I was just saying that you were only wanting to go into Ravenclaw because of Fleur and Tonks which I find funny considering how even though you are your own guy you are being controlled by two different girls."

Harry shook his head as Kane began riding the bike.

"Tonks is cute though." Harry said

"Specially if she is anything like her aunt Bella in 20-25 years,"

Harry snorted at that as Kane snorted as even though he loved teasing Harry and the two young girls he knew that he wasn't as close to Harry and his family as Harry thought he was. Kane was simply a hired gun for the death eater' a killer that worked for them and when he outlived his usefulness they would probably kill him as well.

"I know," Harry said "I think Tonks will be in Hufflepuff out of the four houses though she is more loyal than she is smart"

"There is nothing wrong with that," Kane said indifferently "your dad was a slytherin and your mum was a Ravenclaw so therefore as a mix of the two you will be a smart, cunning young man and Tonks judging by her parents will be smart, funny, loyal, she believes in what is right and will doing what is right instead of what it is easy."

"I know," Harry said

"She is a nice girl is all I am saying," Kane said "both of them are, her and Fleur so don't hurt them,"

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts and Minerva McGonagall was waiting on them.

"You are late," she said

"Hagrid tried to make me take another kid," Kane said simply "and the boats are over the water yet,"

"Albus wanted to speak to him before the speech." Minerva said

"Ok." Harry said and he was lead off towards the headmaster' office.

A/N: sorry its short I will update soonHa


	4. Chapter 4

Kane followed Harry up the stairs but when they got to the front of the office they where greeted by Snape and Dumbledore.

"I wanted to see Mr Potter alone," Albus said

"Like he wouldn't be in there," Kane said indicating to Snape "no way you want Harry in there you get me in there me being your DADA instructor or not I am here to protect him above all else."

Snape couldn't help smirk at this he had been part of Tom's death eaters but he knew of Lily' group of friends that where protecting her and he also knew of Leonidas Kane that was a dangerous individual that would do anything to ensure Harry' safety.

"Fair enough," Albus said and lead the three of them up the stairs.

When they entered the room Severus sat next to Albus and Kane sat on the right of Harry.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked

"It is to do with your father," Albus said "when your father died I have reason to believe that your mother and his friends had betrayed him, we want to make sure that you are safe mister Potter,"

Kane growled at that he knew that Dumbledore would try to manipulate Harry into not trusting his mother and to try and push him into the arms of Dumbledore and his forces, however that was why Kane had been sent to Hogwarts as both a spy for Voldemort and Lily but also as protection for Harry.

"What would be your solution for this?" Kane asked sarcastically as Dumbledore was the master manipulator and always had a plan for everything.

"I have spoken to your mother' sister," Albus said and even Snape rolled his eyes at this Petunia Dursley was well known as being against magic and all magic users as she labelled her own little sister a freak. "She has agreed to take you in," Albus said "to ensure your safety,"

"Ensure my safety?" Harry asked he was feigning innocence but in fact on the inside his anger was boiling how dare the old bastard try and interfere in his life he was safe with his parents, but there was no way that he was going to let Dumbledore take him away from his parents and give them to a magic hating family,

"I have to disagree," Kane said "after all I know Lily Potter and there is no way that she would hurt her son and I doubt that there would be a chance that she would abandon James or betray him after all they married and she loved him just as much as he loved her," Lily had convinced Harry that he had to pretend that James Potter was his father and any time someone asked about him Harry had to treat James Potter like he was his father. Although James Potter had been a way in which Dumbledore could try and influence Lily, James Potter was just as much a pawn as what Lily had as they had both been put under love potions and were doing Dumbledore' bidding.

"Anyway Harry," Albus said after unsuccessfully trying to get Harry on his side he decided to send him to the sorting "I think it is time for the sorting,"

Harry nodded and left the room.

"A word of advice Albus," Kane said standing up to full height "if you mess with him or Lily Potter whilst I am hear Albus I will fight you to help them remember that," then he stormed out of the room.

"Is he working with the dark lord?" Albus asked Snape

"Not as far as I know sir," he said "but the dark lord does not tell me everything he only tells me what he wants me to know,"

**10 minutes later**

Harry was in the line waiting to be sorted silently stewing about what he had seen and heard.

**Flashback**

Fleur, Tonks and Hermione were all walking towards the front steps of the school when Ron Weasley stepped in front of them with Neville and two other boys,

"Hey you," Ron said rudely pointing at Fleur "are you a veela?"

"What if I am?" Fleur said shortly pretty sure about where this was going and was ready to curse the redheaded idiot,

"Well I don't see why you are here anyway," he said "I mean as soon as you go through your veela puberty you will spend the majority of your time on your back on one of the common rooms."

All of the boys laughed at this and some of them even looked lecherously at Fleur. Draco Malfoy who had not intended to get involved with Fleur and Tonks yet as he had wanted to see the housing system in action first not that he wouldn't care for the girls or Harry if they were in different houses but he wanted to be sure of where he stood with other people first, however when Ron who was from a family that was below his and the Delacour family as well as the Potter family he decided to intervene.

"Is that what you think Weasley?" Draco said moving to Fleur' side and making Ron step back and then drew his wand and pointed it at the four boys "because I seem to think that Fleur will make a great witch, you four on the other end will probably be fighting with each other to be a 7th year's bitch."

Then Harry stepped out of his hiding place and put a hand on Fleur' shoulder

"Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded and then Harry nodded thanks to Draco who merely shrugged and went back to standing by Theodore Nott.

**Present**

As Harry stood watching Fleur went to be sorted. After a few minutes the house shouted "Ravenclaw," and Ravenclaw house applauded as the young veela joined their table and was quickly followed by Hermione and more surprisingly Draco. Neville Longbottom became a Gryffindor with Seamus Finnegan becoming a Slytherin soon Harry was called upon as Harry Evans-Potter which annoyed Harry as he sat down he heard the hat' voice enter his head.

"Ah Mr Riddle," the hat said "how nice to meet you, I will offer you the same choice as your parents as you fit the qualifications of all of the houses where would you like to be sorted?"

"Ravenclaw," Harry said and the hat quickly agreed and Harry joined his friends. Then Dean Thomas became a Slytherin and a few people later it was Ron' turn to be sorted and as soon as the hat touched his head it screamed.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A/N: I am not homophobic or have anything against homosexual people I simply wanted Draco to use that insult against the 4 boys insulting Fleur.


	5. Chapter 5

Many people where surprised that Ron was in Slytherin but Harry was happy that his friends where in Ravenclaw with him (Tonks was sorted into Ravenclaw) I forgot to write in) and he didn't care what happened to some pureblood inbred prick to be completely honest.

"Isn't that Kane?" Draco asked nodding at the head' table as he hadn't seen Harry get off of the train as he had been talking to his father over a pair of mirrors not unlike a pair shared between Sirius Black and James Potter in their time at Hogwarts.

"Yeah," Harry said "he is teaching defence here."

"But he is a dark wizard," Draco said and Harry smirked. Kane was seen as a dark wizard by many people simply because he was an elemental even though that wasn't anything dark it was seen as unnatural even from magical people to have control over an element, then there was the whole necromancy thing which admittedly was a dark art but it was how it was used that was the main thing as one of Kane' abilities was to bring people back to life just long enough for them to say goodbye to their loved ones he had done it a lot when he had travelled the world especially when he had visited Africa.

"Another year has begun at Hogwarts," Albus Dumbledore said standing up "to all the new faces welcome, to all of the older faces, welcome back, we have two new staff members at Hogwarts this year, first of all Mr Leonidas Kane has graciously agreed to teach defence against the dark arts and Petunia Dursley has taken over as the muggle studies professor."

Harry and many of the other students applauded as Kane stood up and many applauded the muggle studies teacher as well but it seemed there was more applause for the fact that they may actually have a competent DADA teacher for the first time in a long time. Kane on the other hand knew of Lily Potter' past and knew that Petunia Dursley was believed to be Lily' sister which made Kane doubt Albus even more as he knew that the man that could be seen as the master manipulator had a plan and that Petunia Dursley had something to do with it.

"The forbidden forest is out of bounds," Albus said "and so is the third floor for those who do not wish to encounter certain death."

Soon after the students left the hall Kane turned to Albus with interest on his face "what is on the third floor sir?"

"Nothing as of yet my boy," he said and Kane subconsciously suppressed a growl as he felt the old man prod at his occulmency shields "it is something that I will need your help with later in the year potentially I am not sure yet,"

"Ok." Kane said and then returned the favour to Albus and used his magic to allow him to slip around the mental defences of Dumbledore as he was well versed in the mind arts and knew that instead of going head first at the shields and trying to break them you should try to find another way to attack the mind as breaking the shields could result in driving the person insane as the mental shields you construct protect the mind and are the last defence of the mind and when they break it can cause you to either die or go insane but only people who are extremely well versed in the mind arts would know this which suggested that Dumbledore was not as well versed in the mind arts as people believed or he wanted to kill his DADA teacher just weeks after hiring the man.

Harry followed Hermione and Draco up the stairs with Fleur and Tonks.

"Mr Evans" a voice said and they turned around to see Kane walking towards them "I am going to be speaking to your mother frequently to keep her involved with what has been happening here I thought that you might wish to know that,"

"Thank you sir," he said "if you don't mind sir would I be able to go with you now to speak with my mother."

"Sure," Kane said and Harry followed Kane to the defence against the dark arts classroom where he locked the room and lit the fire place

"Evans manor." Kane said clearly into the fireplace and Angel and Spike came into view.

"Hey Kane," Spike said "what can we do for you mate?"

"Is Lils around?" Kane said

"Over here," Lily said coming into view "what house did my son get sorted into?"

"Ravenclaw," Kane said "like you wanted my lady,"

"Good," Lily said with a smile and crossed her arms over her chest "now what can I do for you Kane? I trust that there is something important otherwise you wouldn't be contacting me so early into the school year has Harry gotten into trouble?"

"Harry is fine my lady," Kane said "he is with me now, Dumbledore has done something we didn't expect,"

"What has he done?" Lily asked

"He believes the Longbottom boy to be the one to defeat the dark lord," Kane said "especially as he believes you have betrayed the light even though you never belonged in the light."

"Get to the point Kane," Lily said "I figured he would use Alice and Frank' boy as the sacrifice so that he could come off as the hero now what has he done that is so unexpected to you and my husband"

"Your squib sister is here my lady," Kane said "the old fool has her teaching muggle studies,"

"My sister?" Lily said "Petunia? I simply thought she was a muggle this is interesting"

"My lady?" Kane asked he was now wondering what the dark lady was thinking even though Tom Riddle was seen as the powerful dark lord it was a little known fact that Lily Evans was the driving, brainy force of the dark side.

"Perhaps I should pay my sister a visit," Lily said with a dark smirk "it has been so long since I have seen her after all."


	6. Chapter 6: AN

I have decided that Hermione will be adopted and actually be a pureblood who was kidnapped at birth here are the choices for parents.

Kane and Bella

Kane and OC who is now dead

Bella and one of the Lestrange's

Lucius and Narcissa.


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore knew he was in trouble, his manipulations where going to catch up with him he was sure of it, the death eater' daughter was at Hogwarts, he had tried to get the muggles to keep her from the school but it had become apparent that someone had convinced them it would be better for her to go to the school if she was magical and Dumbledore was intent on finding out who it was. In 1981 Peter Pettigrew who was his spy in Voldemort' forces brought him a child claiming that the child was Bellatrix Lestrange' but he didn't know who the father was as the child was still an infant but her husband had been in Azkaban too long to have fathered the child. Peter however did know who the father was and had obliviated both the father and Bella of any knowledge of them having a child together or even of them being together until they got together recently .Dumbledore not wanting the dark witch to know where the child was bound the girl' magic significantly, put on a powerful glamour and sent her to a muggle orphanage with no knowledge of who her parents where.

The girl was then adopted by a family by the Granger' who by sheer luck where descendents of Rowena Ravenclaw even though they where squibs and Albus found their home and completed a blood adoption on the brat thinking that her parents would want nothing to do with her if they believed her to be a different child when they found her and then he would be able to solidify his control of Hogwarts if he convinced Tom to kill the brat before he used the Longbottom boy as a cannon fodder before he killed Tom himself and became the dark ruler of the magical world.

However Leonidas Kane was known for being a hitman and Dumbledore had brought him to Hogwarts to train Neville Longbottom and only Neville Longbottom however it appeared that the young wizard was strong willed and would not be bent to Dumbledore' will like the old man had wanted. It had also appeared that Kane was a free agent and had been approached by Lily Evans to protect her son Harry and it appeared that Kane had no problem doing the job.

He had already confronted Dumbledore on Harry' behalf and the headmaster had the feeling he would clash several times throughout the coming year with the young man but Severus had assured him that Kane was not a death eater and he had been able to confirm this by attacking the mind of his potions master.

Kane on the other hand had not trusted Dumbledore, he was simply at Hogwarts because of one reason and one reason only, to defend Harry Evans and to ensure the young boy got through Hogwarts with his head still attached to his shoulders.

Once they left the floo in which they had spoken to Lily he turned to Harry and said

"So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"It's ok," Harry said "I am glad I am in Ravenclaw with my friends and I like the Hermione girl."

"That's good," Kane said "so what is the problem? Oh dear son of the dark lord"

"She thinks she is a mudblood," Harry said "or a half blood at least because she was adopted by muggles and she doesn't know who her parents are."

"Really?" Kane said a eyebrow quirking in interest "and you think that your parents won't allow you to be friends with her?"

"Yeah," Harry said "but I like her and I want to be her friend." Harry looked down ashamedly at this he didn't want to upset his parents for going against the pureblood beliefs of their families,

"Allow me to tell you something young Harry," Kane said as he decided to damn the ramifications he could receive for telling Harry this "your father is a half blood and until she was around 16 your mother believed she was muggle born also"

"Really?" Harry said

"Yes." Kane said "your mother was adopted by the Evan' family whose other daughter is the muggle studies teacher, she is a squib, I don't know of your father' family but he told me privately that he was a half blood but he very much does still want to change the magical world for the better Harry you have to believe him on that,"

"Ok." Harry said "I will see you later Kane." Then he left

As Kane saw Harry leave he couldn't help think about the Granger girl, there was something familiar about her but he didn't know what but there was definitely something about her that made his magic prickle defensively almost like her magic was crying out to his in a pleading way almost like it wanted her to be saved by him or that he was supposed to protect her but it was impossible as he had never met her before.

Then he walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper that Sirius had given him

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he intoned and the marauder' map appeared on the paper. "Show me Harry Evans Riddle." The map changed to show Harry walking along the 2nd floor which was where the DADA classroom was and then walk up the stairs to the fifth floor where the Ravenclaw common room was and then enter, Kane presumed that Lily had told her son where all of the common rooms where.

"Show me Severus Snape," Kane said and it showed the dark lord' spy in his office.

"Show me Hermione Granger," Kane intoned and the map came back with a simple message

'Mr Moony is sad to inform you no such person exists within these parameters."

"Figures Sirius couldn't get something to work great all the time," Kane said and shook his head he would have to find the young witch at another time and ask her about her family.

"Show my Petunia Evans-Dursley." Kane said into the map and it showed her in her office but she wasn't alone.

Kane saw who she was with and cancelled the map' charm and practically flew out of the room.

This was because Lily Evans and Bellatrix Lestrange where in the quarters with Damon Salvatore and Angelus.

**Petunia Dursley Quarters**

Petunia Dursley was finally happy, she had always been jealous of her sister Lily because she had a nice family and she could go to Hogwarts, now however her little bitch of a sister was a widow and alone and she had a nice respectable marriage to Vernon and had a nice son Dudley where as what she had been lead to believe about her sister' boy he was a spoilt brat however Dumbledore' plan had been very simple she was to assign him detention at the first chance she got and they would remove the boy from her no good sister and then she would get the magical child that she always wanted.

However she wasn't expecting when she returned to her quarters to find her little sister waiting for her.

"Hello Petunia," Lily said with a manic grin which only widened when Petunia dropped the wine glass she had been holding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry**

"I just spoke with mum," Harry said sitting down next to Fleur and Tonks with Draco sitting across from them "Kane told her about the muggle studies teacher, she is coming here"

"Your mum?" Draco asked

"No father Christmas," Harry said sarcastically "of course my mum,"

But isn't that like dangerous?" Draco said "I mean it could lead to her being trapped or something Dumbledore is sneaky that way or so my dad says anyway."

"Your dad just doesn't trust the old man." Harry said with a smirk "plus my mum is smart it isn't like she is some common witch, she was the brightest witch of her generation or one of them at least, just like Dora and Fleur will be."

Both girls flushed at this and Draco had to hide a smirk behind his hand as Harry had a habit of embarrassing both young girls even though what he was saying seemed to be innocent yet he had said it both because he thought that it would be true but also because he loved embarrassing them.

"Shut up Harry," they both said together causing the four to dissolve into laughter,

**Petunia' quarters**

"Lily," Petunia said and then gulped "what are you doing here?"

"I would ask the same of you Tuney?" Lily said childishly "after all squibs aren't meant to come to Hogwarts yet the squib who hates all things magical because her sister is magical and she isn't, well I have news for you my dear sister I am not your sister,"

"What?" Petunia said surprised "but mum and dad said that you where."

"Of course they did," Lily said nastily "I was adopted, Dumbledore took me from my family and gave me to your family instead so that he could keep me unknown about my true family otherwise he wouldn't have had his loyal little group that would follow him no matter what he said to them."

Petunia then looked at the people that where in the room with her sister, the witch that was with her was Bellatrix Lestrange she knew for a fact as Albus had given her a list of death eater' and their photographs so that she would be able to tell him if she saw any of them come after what they believed to be Harry Potter' family.

"Why are you associating with death eaters Lily?" Petunia said and as Bellatrix drew her wand the door burst open and Kane burst through the door "how did you get passed my portrait?"

"I told it you were in trouble." Kane said "I have a map that shows me everyone in the school."

Petunia then nodded at this as she accepted the fact that Kane was there to protect her, however she was not expecting him to wave his hand at her and stun her.

"What are you doing here?" Kane said "are you out of your mind I mean you march in here without any form of a plan and expect it to go well Dumbledore can control the wards which means that he knows people are here and you turn up with a known death eater and two vampires."

Even though Lily was the leader of their group Kane was the most vocal always the first to question or support a decision that Lily made normally to defend her decision to be fair but more recently he had been questioning their leader.

"I wanted to see what my 'sister' was doing here," Lily said defensively crossing her arms over her chest "not that I have to explain myself to you Kane."

Kane smirked at that and Bella rolled her eyes

"I thought I was here to keep an eye on things," Kane said "I thought we were keeping the majority of this secret at least until Harry leaves Hogwarts,"

"He has employed my sister," Lily said "therefore he is up to something and it is probably to do with Harry so I came to find out what she is doing here but you burst in here all guns blazing before we could work out what she was doing here."

Kane looked embarrassed at that as it was not intention to mess up what their leader had been doing he had simply wanted to stop her from doing something stupid.

"Oh," he said and then bound Petunia and woke her up with two waves of his hand.

"Kane?" Petunia said "what are you doing helping Lily?"

"Seen as how you aren't going to remember this," Kane said "I am helping your 'sister' protect her son so if you start fucking with either of them then you are fucking with me and I don't take kindly to that at all."

Petunia looked from Kane to Lily and could see that Kane wasn't lying he really was helping protect Harry Evans-Potter.

"What are you doing here Petunia?" Lily said "of all the none magical people in the world why did Dumbledore pick you?" Lily deliberately didn't say muggle or squib as she particularly didn't like such words and preferred none magical people especially since she thought Mr and Mrs Evans where her parents until she found out differently but she still had a soft spot for the old muggle couple who had taken her in and raised her as one of their own and if her parents had died and she had not simply been taken from them she would have been proud to be a daughter of the Evans'.

"Albus said something about blood wards," Petunia said "that spells he had placed on the house before that dark wizard came to your house that I would be able to protect Harry as I had the same blood as him."

"Petunia I am not dead," Lily said "as you can clearly see, so why would Dumbledore need you?"

"Unless he wants to take Harry away from you Lils," Damon said looking from Petunia back to Lily "he thinks that he can spout some shit about blood wards to keep the ministry happy and he can place Harry where he wants, tell me dear Petunia is your husband a none believer in magic? Is he abusive to you because the girl you believe to be your sister is magical?"

That was like flicking a switch on Petunia as she nodded and began crying.

"He beats me awfully," Petunia said "he nearly beat me to death the night before I came here that is why I accepted Albus' offer."

It became clear to all of them that Albus had been manipulating Petunia also and he had probably placed a spell on Petunia' husband so that she would take Albus up on her offer to be able to get herself away from him and also so that she could get into the magical world, which was something she had craved since she was a small child.

"What are his plans for Harry?" Lily asked

"To get Harry to trust me and Albus." Petunia said before she could stop herself not realising that they were magically compelling her to do so "then we will get Harry taken away from you and I will look after him."

"Obliviate," Lily said waving her hand at her and removed the whole conversation completely from Petunia' mind and not even Albus Dumbledore would be able to get it back."

"Lily," Kane said pulling out the marauder' map "before you go I think there is a flaw with the map that you designed."

"What?" Lily said "me, Bella and Sirius designed it, the map is flawless."

"I am not doubting your magical ability," Kane said "but watch this, show me Hermione Granger." Again the map replied with that there was no one in the castle with the name.

"The creator of the map override is Mosmordre." Lily said clearly and the map changed "show me all of the girls in the 1st year Ravenclaw dorm room." The map then produced a list of names.

Fleur Delacour

Hannah Abbott

Nymphdora Tonks

Susan Bones

Amelia Evelyn Blake Kane.

"WHAT!" Kane and Bella shouted together and then Bella fainted.

A/N:

Should Draco be with Pansy as they get older?

Yes or No?


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia Evelyn Blake Kane.

"You see what I see right?" Kane said looking at Lily "that says Blake Kane right?"

"Yes it does," Lily said "but that means that either you hooked up with a girl and had a kid with her or you and Bella hooked up 11 years ago and I know you and my sister in law didn't hook up and you and Bella only hooked up recently."

"I know," Kane said "there is no way that she can be my daughter due to the fact that I didn't know that I had her and I am pretty sure that I would remember having a daughter."

Lily then waved her hand and envenerated Bella and Kane helped her up to her feet.

"You ok Bella?" Kane asked her

"Yeah," she said "I had the weirdest dream ever that you had a kid."

"I know," Kane said "that is what the map said though, which makes me think that there is something going on that we weren't aware of it happening because I didn't know that I had a daughter."

Then Lily stepped forward and grabbed both of their attention

"You could have been attacked mentally," she said "which could have caused your memories to be modified, I could look for you if you want?"

"Ok." Bella said and Kane nodded then Lily waved her hand and she was able to get into their minds quickly as they lowered their mental shields to allow Lily into their minds easily. She quickly saw that there was a mental block there and carefully attacked the cracks in the block so that she could quickly remove it from both of their minds and memories flooded back to the both of them.

Meeting for the first time, dating for the first time, Kane protecting Lily around Hogwarts and meeting the marauders, joining Lily' group of friends which included the Salvatores and the marauders in which they had joined forces to fight Dumbledore' order. Then there was the memory of Kane and Bella realising that she was pregnant and they talked about keeping it a secret from others. Then the birth of their daughter that only a healer knew who they where knew about. Then the scene changed with Peter Pettigrew turning up and obliviating both of them and taking Amelia with him before giving her to Dumbledore.

"Wow," Lily said existing their minds and Kane walked over and picked Bella up off of her feet and kissed her passionately. They both knew that he was going to have to kill Pettigrew at some point and he knew that Bella and him would have to talk to their daughter and to each other after all they had missed 10 years in which they could have been together however they knew that there were other things that they had to address first such as meeting their daughter in an environment in which they could tell her that she was their daughter.

"I am going to gut Pettigrew," Kane said when they broke apart and Bella nodded

"I will have Tom contain him," Lily suggested "until you return."

Kane looked like he was ready to explode and so did Bella they had their daughter and memories taken away from them and the rat bastard would die for it.

"Go to my room," Kane told Bella plainly "I will go and get Amelia."

Bella nodded and quickly disillusioned herself and went to the defence against the dark arts room and filled in the password which only Kane and Bella knew which was no one, the question however was not in English but in parseltongue as Lily had been able to transfer the ability to all of her allies from Tom and Harry as they had learnt that Harry had the ability when he was 6.

Kane then turned and left the room himself and went down to the Ravenclaw common room and mentally asked Tonks to wake Harry and Hermione and bring them down to the portrait entrance. Tonks had been wary of her aunt' boyfriend but more to the fact he was a professor so therefore she trusted him and Harry trusted him so that was good enough for her.

"What can we help you with?" Harry asked "sir?"

"I need you to come to my quarters to have a conversation," Kane said "it is not particularly to do with school but it does involve the pair of you,"

Harry' interest was piqued by this and nodded, Hermione who was slightly wary looked at Harry saw that he was not scared or worried at all so not wanting to lose friends she nodded however it was also because she trusted Harry that she agreed after all he was the boy who lived and would not be associated with dark wizards and also the fact that Kane had been hired by professor Dumbledore was enough of a reason for her to trust him.

When they arrived at his quarters Hermione was surprised to see a woman standing in the room once Kane had silenced the room from outside noise and Harry rushed forward and hugged the woman tightly.

When Harry let go of her, Hermione could see that it wasn't just anyone it was the death eater Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione said "she is a death eater, she helped kill your father,"

Harry looked darkly at Hermione and she looked at him confused as she didn't know why he would be angry at her.

"If we tell you the truth will you at least hear us out?" Kane asked and Hermione nodded

"James Potter isn't my father," Harry said "he never was, Tom Riddle / Voldemort is, Dumbledore is a dark wizard my dad is trying to benefit the magical world but people like Dumbledore and the ministry are corrupt and don't want to give up their power."

Even though Hermione doubted this the fact that Harry was adamant about it made her trust him and she nodded.

"That' not why we brought you here miss Granger," Kane said "out of interest, where you adopted?"

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked

Even Harry was confused at how they could know such a thing as they never met Hermione before today or so he thought.

"Because," Bella said "we're your parents."

Then Hermione fainted.

A/n:

I know Bella fainting was OOC but imagine you just found out you had a kid you would probably faint two.


	10. Chapter 10

"What is it with everyone fainting around here?" Kane said and he quickly envenerated his daughter "are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine professor," she said and it was clear that she still wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing as one of her professors was also her father and her mother was a known dark witch.

"We truly are your parents," Bella said "we believe that you are under a glamour charm and if you want we will remove it from you so that you can see what you would truly look like if you had grown up with us,"

Hermione nodded her head at this and Kane waved his hand at her and the changes that happened to her body began to occur, she grew to around 5'2 in height, her baby fat that she carried pretty much disappeared, her teeth shrank dramatically causing her to have a very small mouth like Bellatrix, her hair became tame and slightly darker in colour to a dark brown with black streaks in it.

"How will we explain this?" Hermione asked

"We will say I met you with Harry and I saw the charm," Kane said simply "and I removed it, however myself and the headmaster will have to have a conversation over this at some point, sadly my daughter we will have to live under the pretence that I don't know that I am your father, I will protect you the best I can but any indication that I know you are my daughter could result in Dumbledore hiding you from us again."

Hermione nodded at this, for the past 11 years of her life she had feared that what her adopted parents had told her was true, that her birth parents hadn't wanted her and she had been lumped on them like a burden however it appeared that was completely not the case as they didn't want to lose her again which suggested that they didn't want to lose her in the first place.

"So you didn't give me up then?" she asked them tears streaming from her eyes "I was taken from you?"

"My dear daughter," Bella said pulling her young daughter into a hug "you are our daughter mine and your father' and we love you if we had our way you never would have left us, we were betrayed by a friend, he took you from us and placed us under a memory charm which prevented us from knowing that you existed and knowing that we where together,"

Kane then took Bella and Hermione in his arms and hugged them tightly whilst using mind arts to slip into his daughter' mind undetected to see what made her think that they had given her up and wanted nothing to do with her, he was both shocked and angered by the results, the family that she had been given to where the worst sort of people, they were child abusers, they kept her in a tiny room with a number of other children and hardly fed her, a number of the older girls had been abused sexually by their 'father' and they had plans to do the same to Amelia when she returned from Hogwarts this summer.

He wordlessly sent the memories to Bella who even though she didn't say anything held onto their daughter tightly who had no idea that her parents had seen what it was like for her whilst she was growing up.

"Here is the plan," Bella said when she was able to speak "your dad will stay here and look after you and I will go and try to get your adoptive parents to give us back custody of you is that ok Hermione?" she tried very hard not to call their daughter Amelia but she knew that the young girl would not respond to the name as it was not the name she had grown up with and had no knowledge of it.

"Did you name me Hermione?" she asked and Kane shook his head whilst Bella snorted

"Why would we name you after a character of a muggle author?" she said "we named you Amelia Evelyn Black Kane."

"I want you to call me Amelia when we are in private then," she said and both of her parents smiled at this

"When you were born." Bella said "we were going to call you Amy but if you prefer Amelia we will call you Amelia,"

Then the clock struck 11 and Kane took the two students back the Ravenclaw common room only to find Fleur and Tonks waiting for them in the common room.

"What are you two doing up?" Hermione asked

"Who are you?" Fleur asked

"It' me," she said "Hermione, but I am not really Hermione Granger anymore."

"Who are you?" Tonks and Fleur asked at the same time

"Amelia Evelyn Black Kane," she said and both girls rushed forwards and pulled her into a tight hug,

"Harry go and wake Dray," Tonks said without letting go of her cousin.

Harry nodded and ran upstairs to wake the son of the Malfoy family.

"What do you want Harry?" he tiredly groaned

"Come and meet your cousin," Harry mysteriously said

Draco was both confused and intrigued by the comment so he pulled on his dressing gown and walked downstairs to see the three girls still huddled together.

"Who are you?" Draco asked Hermione/Amelia

"I am Amelia Evelyn Black Kane," she said with a grin which Draco couldn't help have his own grin after seeing it and pulled the girl into a hug,

"Welcome to the family cousin." He said and she finally realised that she was part of a family.

**Kane and Bella**

Kane and Bella left Hogwarts through Kane' fireplace not long after he had returned Harry and Amelia to their common room.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Bella asked him as she knew that he had a short temper and even though she knew he wouldn't regret it he hadn't had enough time to come up with a fitting punishment or so she thought. Kane strode forward and kicked the door off of it' hinges and the man scrambled to cover himself as Bella and Kane walked in.

"What do you want?" he asked looking up at them with fear on his face,

"Hello Peter," Kane said "let's talk"

"Crucio," Bella added as an afterthought and the rat animagus began to scream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kane and Bella**

"The dark lord will kill you for this," Peter said when Bella released the curse

"When I am the one man that can bring him back?" Kane said with a grin "let me let you in on a secret Peter considering how you aren't leaving this room, the horocruxes are a lie, I am what keeps Tom alive, after all I am a necromancer,"

"They are a lie?" Peter said paling considerably

"What's the matter Peter?" Kane asked "did you think you were the most trusted of the followers? I am sorry to disappoint you Peter,"

"There is a whole part of our force you don't know about," Bella said "we follow the dark lady not the dark lord,"

"See," Kane said pulling up both sleeves "no marks,"

Peter then became scared, he had figured that Kane would have been marked by the dark lord however the fact that there hadn't been a public marking like many others made Peter realise that there was more going on than he had known.

"Now let's talk," Bella said "we remember Peter."

"Remember what?" Peter asked nervously

"Amelia," Kane said and Peter looked confused he didn't know who Amelia was but obviously she was important to the pair of them.

"The baby," Bella said shortly and Peter significantly paled and Bella and Kane knew that Peter realised that they knew everything. However before Peter could sputter out his apology Kane had already wrapped one hand around his throat and pinned him to the wall.

"I am the only living necromancer Pettigrew," he said darkly "you cannot lie to me, why did you take our daughter?"

"So that we could have something to hold over you when she went to Hogwarts," Peter said even though he tried to stop himself "you would hand yourselves in if you thought that Dumbledore had your brat."

The grip on his neck tightened and Bella was worried, not that Kane would kill Peter because he could simply bring him back but that they wouldn't get the information they needed from Peter before Kane popped the rat bastard' head like a bottle of paracetamol. She then pulled at Kane' arm and when he looked down at her she wordlessly told him to tone it down so his grip slackened so Peter was not choking as much.

"Was she given to a specific family?" Bella asked not really sure that she wanted to hear the answer but she knew that the quicker she knew the truth the better it would be for her.

"Dumbledore found a family of child abusers," Peter said "to make sure that she was weak and impressionable to that she would be able to become the sex slave to Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter whoever was the boy who lived,"

Then there was a snapping sound and Peter' head slumped

"Oops," Kane said "sorry," and then he waved his hand and brought Peter back to life.

"Where do these ... people live Pettigrew," Bella asked him

"15 Kensington place," Peter said "that is the floo address."

"Thanks Peter," Kane said and then snapped his neck again and left him on the floor, "what should we do with him?"

"Hang on," Bella said and then carved a message of very appropriate words onto Peter' chest and put her wand away "send him to Dumbledore."

Kane smirked and lobbed Peter' dead body over his shoulder and threw him through the fire place

"You are twisted you do know that right Bell?" he asked her with a demonic smirk on his face

"I thought that was why you loved me," she said looking as innocent as she possibly could which wasn't very innocent.

"It is," he said with a smirk

"Then how about you come to my room right now," she said with a smirk "and you remind me how much you love me?" this was something that Kane was only too eager to show her.

**Hogwarts**

"So how did they find you?" Tonks asked Amelia "I mean I didn't even know that you existed yet here you are,"

"I wasn't on the map of Hogwarts that my dad had," Amelia said "he said he had to use a different password or something to find me,"

"So your dad was right Harry," Draco said "someone in his forces was more loyal to Dumbledore than to himself, who do you think it is?"

"Snape," Fleur answered for her friend "he is at Hogwarts all of the time, of course he is the traitor,"

"But," Draco tried but Harry cut him off by holding up a hand to stop his friend. Harry knew that Draco was loyal to Snape, after all he was his godfather and he cared for Draco so therefore Draco had to be close to Snape because of the relationship his parents had with the spy and resident potions master.

"I do not know," Harry said "who the traitor is, nor am I likely to know until either of my parents tell me and it will be up to them if I can tell you who it is."

Draco looked glad at the face Harry had not been as quick as Fleur to call his godfather the traitor but was also hurt that Harry would potentially not tell them who the traitor was when he found out himself even though Draco knew that the dark lord didn't like his son telling people what he was told he didn't think that himself and the girls fell under 'most people.'

**Headmaster' office**

Albus had been waiting for Peter Pettigrew to turn up and report to him as there had been a death eater meeting earlier in the day when his fireplace flashed green and Peter appeared.

However the Peter that arrived was not the Peter that he had expected. Peter' neck was broken and his shirt ripped down the middle with a simple message written on his chest which scared Dumbledore.

'WE KNOW YOU TOOK OUR DAUGHTER'


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore was scared, the fact that his spy had been found and killed worried him, also the way he had been killed involved no magic what so ever so he wouldn't be able to tell who killed him as there would be no wand signature. However he knew that Bellatrix and the father of her brat had done it he simply didn't know who the father was but he was obviously powerful if he could snap Peter' neck with his hands or with wandless magic as both where extremely impressive.

The fact that his plan for Bellatrix' daughter had been discovered worried him after all she was going to be the slave of the boy who lived which had now became apparent that it was Neville Longbottom seen as how Lily Potter had turned tail and ran. Bellatrix' daughter would have been the best bargaining tool that Albus had to use against her but now not only did they know but death eaters children where in the school and they would be able to get to her which meant that he would have to take measures to protect his present to the boy who lived which meant he would have to tell Neville, this plan was falling apart more than the old manipulator had wanted.

Kane and Bella arrived outside Amelia' foster house silently and Kane placed a dark bubble around the house which practically made the house disappear off of the map to muggles and the wizarding world which meant that they could do whatever they wanted to the muggles without there being any danger of them being caught.

Kane calmly opened the door and was surprised to hear a girl crying out in pain and a man telling her to shut up.

"Get him," Bella said and Kane could feel the anger and hurt in her voice as they both knew that it could just have easily been their Amelia that this would happen to because of Dumbledore "kill the muggle and make him suffer,"

"Yes dear," Kane said with a look that could only be described as demonic and as he faded into the shadows and went up the stairs meanwhile Bella went in search of the muggle woman.

Bella found Emma Granger currently in the kitchen with her back to the door oblivious to the fact that Bella was behind her.

"Turn around," Bella said darkly "and keep your hands where I can see them or I may curse them off after what you have done to my daughter,"

"How did you get in here?" Emma Granger asked

"Magic," Bella said with a maniacal grin "you know all about magic don't you Emma? I mean your daughter is a witch isn't she? You and Dan must be so proud of her, the first in all of the children that you have adopted to have magic in her I would be impressed if I was you."

"How do you know so much about me?" Emma Granger asked nervously and moved herself towards the kitchen draw with all of the knives and other utensils in.

"That won't help you," Bella said darkly and the draw fired off to the other side of the room and smashed scattering the knives around the room but remarkable they all landed with the blade at least an inch and a half into the ground and impossible to pull out.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma cried with tears beginning to cascade down her face "the freak isn't here she is at some freak school otherwise we would give her to you and you could do what you want to her."

"That is the wrong thing to say to me." Bellatrix growled "that you would give my daughter to any magical person that came here looking for her." Emma realised that she had made a mistake and tried to run but Bella fired a tripping hex at her and she fell on a knife that went straight through her left ankle,

"Why are you doing this?" Emma cried trying to pull her foot off of the knife that she had fallen on whilst she looked up at Bella with fear in her eyes "we were told that you didn't want the little freak."

"So that gives you the right to do what you did to my daughter?" Bella asked squatting down towards the brown haired woman "I know what your husband was planning to do to her but with any look he will still be alive when Amelia' father is done with him."

Emma tried to call out to her husband but Bella then summoned the knife that had been behind Emma and it flew up and went straight through her head and into Bella' hand who wiped the blood off and dropped it on the floor and then turned and sat in the living room as she waited for Kane.

Kane had disappeared into the shadows and was standing behind Dan Granger as he tried to sexually assault his adopted daughter, however when Dan went to remove his pants Kane had seen enough and blasted him the length of the room with his electrical ability and appeared out of the shadows. Kane then envenerated Dan and had the shadows pin him into the wall and made sure that he couldn't escape.

"Who are you?" Dan Granger asked as he tried to pull himself from the wall but he knew that it was no good "are you some kind of freak? We know Dumbledore he will kill you if you touch us,"

"I know Dumbledore two," Kane said darkly sharply shocking the man again "he brought you Amelia, my daughter, the girl that you intended to abuse like all of the other young girls you have Dan and now I am here with one thing and one thing only to do, you wanted to take my daughter' innocence now I am going to take something of yours."

Then Kane lifted his left hand and punched straight through Dan Granger' chest and pulled his heart out and Dan slumped to the floor causing the girl to faint as she had been silently watching the confrontation between her adopted father and the far scarier man.

"Nice meeting you Dan," Kane said and then turned and went downstairs and he and Bella left together.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Harry woke up and he was the only one in his dorm awake. He dressed and hesitated as he thought about waking Draco to come with him for a run around the grounds but when he was that the heir to the Malfoy fortune was out cold Harry decided to let his friend rest and he would go on the run by himself. As he reached the common room however he saw Tonks and Amelia sitting together reading a book.

"Are you girls ok?" he asked them and they both slightly jumped as they hadn't heard Harry coming down the stairs from his dorm room.

"Don't do that Harry," Amelia said to him and he had to fight hard to stop the grin that was trying to appear on his face from actually coming to the surface.

"Sorry girls," he said looking solemn "what are you reading?"

"I am showing Ami here," Tonks said and Amelia grinned at her nickname "a book on the Black family history my mum gave it to me before we got on the train just in case I needed it for anything as it has some pureblood traditions in it and stuff like that."

Harry had to smile at this, Tonks normally hated all of the pureblood stuff that her family had around the place as did Harry as it was a misconception that Voldemort was the bad guy he was the guy that was fighting Dumbledore which Dumbledore made him into the bad guy because of. Dumbledore had tried to manipulate Tom Riddle and many others, Tom had then adopted the persona of Voldemort to be able to fight Dumbledore and remain to be Tom Riddle but that wasn't the case because of Dumbledore.

Tom didn't believe the pureblood crap that Dumbledore claimed he promoted but he did want the magical world to be different and the people that had the power didn't want that to happen such as the minister Fudge and Dumbledore as it meant that they would lose their own power.

"Oh," Harry said "that seems interesting."

"It is Harry." Amelia said "it lets me find stuff out about my family did you know that James Potter's mother was a Black as well?"

"I did as it happens," Harry said "my mum has a big family tree that has the whole family on it," even though they knew James Potter wasn't Harry's father they had been told around Hogwarts to pretend that he was so that if anyone was listening in or spying on Harry it would not seem like there was anything amiss.

"Are you going for a run Harry?" Tonks asked him and he nodded "just let me get changed and I will come with you," then she turned and ran up the steps to her dorm room.

"Are you ok Amelia?" Harry asked his friend "I mean it is a big step to learn everything you thought you knew was a lie,"

"Truthfully Harry I am glad it was a lie," Amelia said "my home life before I came here wasn't good, my adoptive parents weren't very nice to me but my mum and dad have been nothing but nice since I have met them and Tonks assures me that my mum is really nice and now I have an actual family with aunts and uncles and cousins that I didn't know I had,"

Harry was glad that Amelia or Hermione if people preferred was settling with her family nicely after all Kane and Bella where nice people even if they were a little strict but Kane was the uncle / cool friend of his parents that always gave cool birthday and Christmas presents that the kids always wanted to see as he had cool hit wizard stories that were used for Halloween and sleepovers.

"That's nice," Harry said "if you have running clothes you are welcome to come on a run with me and Tonks,"

"Thank you," Amelia said "I will go and see if I have anything or if Tonks knows any spells to change any of my clothes to make it that I can run with you guys."

Harry knew that Amelia had been accepted by the rest of his friends into their little clique so to speak as Draco and Tonks where very happy to have their cousin around with them and would want to make sure she was safe in the magical world after all she was their family and they didn't want anything to happen to their family. Fleur on the other hand was a very outgoing child and was always willing to make new friends and that was why Harry knew that Fleur and Amelia would get on. This was because since he had met Amelia she had reminded him of a mix of Fleur and Tonks, she was outgoing and kind but also it was easy to see she was nervous about school as she had believed that she was muggleborn and many believed muggleborns didn't belong at Hogwarts.

Harry heard footsteps and Tonks and Hermione both came downstairs wearing tracksuit bottoms and sleeveless running vests, this was what Tonks use to run in at Riddle manor with Harry when her mother Andromeda had told her running in t shirts and jeans wouldn't be practical and Tonks hadn't ran in anything else since.

When they returned 40 minutes later all three went to their respective dorms to change and get ready for the days lessons, when Harry got out of the shower he went and tapped Draco's foot waking the blonde heir.

"Huh?" Draco said jerking awake "what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Harry said "but you have to get up its the first day of school."

"Ok," Draco said and stood up and walked off towards the bathroom "if you want to go down to breakfast I should be down soon,"

Harry then went back down to the common room and found Amelia and Fleur waiting on him.

"Tonks is in the shower," Fleur said "she told us not to wait for her and that she will sit with us when she comes down."

Harry then nodded and Fleur and Amelia lead Harry down to dinner, Harry sat in his seat and Amelia sat on the right of him and Fleur sat on the other side of the table to them leaving room for Draco and Tonks.

"Look at my dad," Amelia said and Harry looked up and saw Kane looking down at the three children with a smile on his face and Harry could see that Amelia felt safer at Hogwarts because her father was around as her father was a powerful man that would be able to protect them where other people couldn't as he was in the school with them.

"What is our first lesson today?" Harry asked

"Defence," Amelia said "then transfiguration, then charms then lunch and then potions."

"Great," Harry said "we have a lesson with your dad and then Draco gets to have a lesson with Sev later as well so you can both be happy about it."

Kane was currently sitting at the table looking down protectively over his daughter and her friends, even though his first point of being there was to protect Harry now he had his own daughter to look after and moreover a reason to stick around. He had managed to convince Bella to go back to Riddle Manor otherwise she would have torn Dumbledore to pieces which wouldn't have been good as they wanted to take Dumbledore down completely and destroy his reputation.

As Harry and Amelia walked together to defence against the dark arts they were talking about spells both offensive and defensive that Kane could teach them as he was a hit wizard when they were interrupted by Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

"It won't matter what he teaches you Granger," Ron said "your a mudblood and probably can't fire sparks let alone get up a shield."

"I bet you can't even draw your wand Weasley," Draco said coming from the stairwell behind Amelia and Harry "after all I doubt your parents had enough money to get your brother's brooms and you a wand."

"Shut up son of death eater scum," Ron roared taking his wand out of his robes and that was how Kane found them as he came to the defence corridor.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked

"Malfoy tried to pick a fight with me sir," Ron said trying to come off innocent but then he spoke without engaging his brain "all I was doing was telling this mudblood where her place was and then Malfoy came and started insulting me,"

Even though Amelia was insulted at being called a mudblood even though she was a pureblood but that couldn't stop a look of sheer glee coming across her face when she saw her father's face transform into a look of sheer anger.

"You where doing what?" he said in a calm and deadly "this school caters to all backgrounds Mr Weasley and if I here you use that word again regardless of the context I will not hesitate in having you duel a student of my choosing such as Mr Potter or myself are you understanding me?"

"He does sir," Neville said for his frozen in fear friend "not that Potter could do anything against Ron anyway he is nothing but a halfblood,"

"Fine." Kane said "in the class room now you and Mr Potter can duel Mr Longbottom considering how he is 'only a half blood," then Kane turned and opened the door and most of the class rushed in not wanting to piss of their giant professor.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure about this Kane?" Harry asked the giant professor "not that I don't want the chance to knock the shit out the annoying little bastard but that would be all we needed for Dumbledore to be on our back."

"Just stun him." Kane said dismissively "Dumbledore is about sacrificing the kid and will not have taught him to fight I guarantee it the fact that he isn't having extra lessons highlights that, you on the other hand have been trained be my and your dad for 5 years in self defence and in wandless magic before you even got a wand you can wipe the floor with him Harry,"

"Are we fighting or is Potter too much of a chicken?" Neville asked and Harry quickly drew his wand and pointed it in between Neville's eyes.

"I am not a chicken," he growled out and then stepped back to the other end of the platform and Kane cast a sonorous on himself.

"This is a mock duel nothing that can maim your opponent," he said "1,2,3 begin."

"Stupefy." Harry said and the spell hit Neville in the chest knocking him to the ground causing many of the students including Amelia and Draco to begin laughing at Neville.

"Oh yeah?" Ron roared drawing his wand "serpentsortia," then a large snake came out his wand which amazed Kane as the spell was a very dark spell and considering how the Weasleys were seen as a light family it was no plain to see that the hat was right in sorting this Weasley into slytherin. However the snake didn't go towards Harry as many expected it would it headed towards Amelia as Ron blamed her for what had happened to Neville. However Kane tracking the movement of the snake was waiting and ready to strike.

"Diffindo," he said and the snake was cut in two "Mr Weasley me and you will have a chat after this lesson don't even think about running when we are done I will get you, now let's begin."

Over the next hour Kane went over the basics of what had happened in the first wizarding war and was surprised to see the varying reactions, Amelia seemed interested to hear what her father had to say and also to hear it from someone in a way that wasn't biased as Kane told of mistakes made by both sides that could have been seen by neutrals such as himself, others such as the 'light sided purebloods' seemed to be frothing at the mouth with anger when Kane highlighted Albus's mistakes during the war which the dark lord had been able to capitalise on.

Of course the children of death eaters who knew who Kane was because of their parents said nothing they had been warned not to get on the wrong side of Kane when the dark lord had told their parents he would be there. This had been done so that no one on their side would piss off the highly short fused dangerous man that could burst them like bugs under his shoes not that he would to children but he could have do to their parents at the next meetings.

When the lesson finished Kane compelled Ron to stay behind and the rest of the students left.

"Let me make one thing absolutely clear Weasley," Kane said "you and Longbottom may think you two are invincible and untouchable because Dumbledore is close to your families but I am not, if you rub me the wrong way or your head gets too inflated in my classroom I will happily deflate it like any student do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Ron said and quickly turned and left, Kane knew that he would have someone come and confront him before the end of the day he was guessing Percy Weasley would be one choice, the arrogant idiot had been instructed to take Kane to his rooms and had tried to gain favour with him which of course hadn't worked on the other hand though if Snape came and tried to confront Kane he wouldn't hesitate in stopping that man physically, truthfully he didn't trust Snape, he had spent too long out of the fold and no one was sure where Snape' hat actually lay but Kane knew that if his daughter or Bella where harmed Snape would be a good place to start on why.

The rest of the day was mostly quiet for both the children and Kane there was nothing that stood out of practice he allowed the third years to duel and ended up stunning the Weasley twins himself when they had gone to gang up on little Astoria Greengrass who was the last student standing against them considering how they had used blasting hexes to remove Astoria' best friend and protector he didn't want to see what they would attempt on the Ravenclaw with a Slytherin family.

"Thank you sir," she said after the lesson "I am in your debt."

"You are not Tori," he said and she wondered how he could know her nickname "I have known your parents for years, I know that they are spies but so I am, I work for Lily when you write to your father tell him that a thorn is looking after his girls he will know what I mean and tell him if he wants to speak to me he is free to mail me,"

Astoria nodded again and left the fact that Kane didn't want anything from her after he had saved her amazed her, the Greengrass family was a rich powerful family and Kane could have wanted money or power from them instead he wanted neither he just did it because it was the right thing to do and he wouldn't have dreamed of allowing her to be hurt as a teacher in the first place.

When the lessons ended Kane decided to go and speak to Minerva McGonagall as she seemed to be an open minded witch so that he could report the Weasleys for their actions and then he would go and confront Snape as he knew that if he went to see Snape and they argued he would not be in the best mood for Minerva.

Minerva of course was another 'thorn' but she was a secretive one that didn't turn up to as many meetings because of her job but Kane knew that she was trustworthy as she was trusted by Lily Potter and if Lily said she was ok then that made her ok for everyone else.

"What did you need to see me about Kane?" she asked him

"The Weasley twins." He said "I allowed duelling in my third year class, they used dark spells and tried to team up on small Astoria Greengrass when she had survived the mock duel longer than everyone else,"

"They have been known to be pranksters but this is new for them I assure you Kane," she said sincerely

"I fear our old headmaster has been giving the Weasleys something to help them that isn't exactly a good thing what it is however I don't know," Kane confessed "the youngest summoned a snake and tried to attack miss Granger, that is something else I forgot to tell you, miss Granger is mine and Bella' daughter."

"How did that happen?" Minerva asked her friend "I mean she believes she is muggle born."

"Pettigrew stole our daughter," Kane said "Dumbledore gave her to a family of child abusers don't worry I killed them with Bella and Narcissa is going about adopting her so she will be safer this time."

Minerva nodded at this now she understood why she had liked Hermione as she had reminded her of a younger Bellatrix when Minerva had taught the girl, almost as if Bella hadn't grown up with her family.

"How did he know the spell to summon the snake?" Minerva asked

"That isn't what I am concerned with," Kane said "he is the first slytherin in the Weasleys as far back as I can remember and he is picking fights with Harry, Harry has been taught to fight and he will fight to protect his friends I will try my best to stop Harry but I cannot fight the whole world on my own here Minerva I need to know if the shit goes down the pan you are willing to fight with me."

"Of course I will," she said "I am a thorn I was one of the first do not forget who you speak to Leonidas Kane, you where the one that was keeping secrets not me."

"Fine," he said "I now have to go and speak to Severus about his student."

"Don't hurt him," Minerva said softly as Kane left.

Very few knew why Kane and Severus hated each other, it was because Severus still wanted Lily Evans regardless that she was a Malfoy and now a Riddle, Kane was her protector and he didn't trust Snape he originally hadn't trusted any thorn but Snape was the only one now that he was wary of as his only reason to trust him was that Lily did and for Snape that wasn't enough unlike Minerva or the vampires.

"Snape," Kane said opening the door and seeing the first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class still with him and in various states of fear of the teacher and getting the potions wrong apart from his own little group of protégés and his daughter which made him inwardly grin "we need to talk."

"Of course just wait," Snape said

"It is urgent," Kane said leaving no room for argument "about one of your students this is the first time I have gotten free to speak to you all day Severus,"

"Don't move," Severus said to the group "hopefully you can avoid blowing yourselves up."

Once they left the classroom Severus' demeanour changed the spy persona left now there was hatred for each other rather than distain for students.

"What was so important you had to pull me out in the middle of the lesson?" he spat.

"One of your students, first years, is making the serpentsortia spell look like child's play and the fact it went after someone important to the dark lord you are lucky I don't put your head in a vat of Veritaserum and then take you to lily to see what you confess to."

Severus didn't think for one second that Kane was lying as the men really didn't like each other.

"Which student?" he said finally.

"Weasley," Kane said "he sent a massive snake after Miss granger."

"Why is the dark lord worried about a mudblood?" Snape said, he had barely finished speaking when Kane' thick hand wrapped around his throat and pressed him to the wall.

"Trust me," Kane said "that girl is important and you will keep your mouth shut and your nose out of business not to do with Hogwarts but if I find out that you are behind some of the families that Dumbledore is close to are becoming more active and picking fights with Harry I will come after you and I swear to god you won't escape me Dumbledore won't protect you from me I see the way you look at Lils and she is married and spoken for don't fuck with me because if you do I will kill you Snape don't think that I won't."

Snape nodded and walked towards the classroom door,

"And if you do anything to Miss Granger." Kane said "I will snap your neck as soon as I find out no second chances"

A/N:

Sorry not much Harry this time but I forgot I didn't have Kane v Snape so I wanted to put that in first cause I need it for later


	15. Chapter 15

Not much happened at Hogwarts over the next couple of weeks, Kane continued teaching the students whilst teaching Harry's little clique of friends individually in what he said was time that he was talking alone with Harry which was in his job description. He didn't really care what Albus or anyone else thought about this as if they had a problem with it they could confront him about it and see what he has to say. Otherwise it had been a quiet time at Hogwarts that they were all glad for.

Harry had shown that he was probably the smartest 1st year male out of all the houses, of course Minerva and Kane knew that Harry was smart as they had seen that Harry was smart when he was little, also the fact he read books of large volume with Fleur and Tonks. The three girls where probably the three smartest girls in the year but they where better at different subjects. Hermione was good at Transfiguration, Fleur was better with charms and Tonks was better with defence against the dark arts. This was because of their parents if it was to be honest. Fleur's mother was a charm mistress which meant that she worked with a number of different people to charm objects to make them work in a certain way or to create different charms that would be able to better the magical world.

Bella, Andromeda and Narcissa had all been good at magic but it had to be said that during the school years that Bella had been better at transfiguration as she had been able to create an animagus for herself in the form of a black owl, very little people knew that the black owl was the reason why Kane was able to find his targets as Bella normally went on his missions with him.

Something that had been interesting was the fact that Harry and Draco had been able to get on because of the fact that the Potters and the Malfoys where meant to be the different type of purebloods especially with Lily Evans supposedly being a muggleborn. But of course she was nothing of the sort as she was a Malfoy herself before she had married Tom Riddle.

Ron Weasley had tried as he could to try and make friends with as many light sided 1st years as he could so that he could turn them against Harry however he had many families against him. Many of the neutral families such as the Greengrass' and the Zabini's who may have been in the slytherin house that didn't mean that they were not a respected family, both families had positioned themselves well into the government so that they could help with the decision making in the country as they knew that they would need somebody to be able to confront Dumbledore and to be able to keep him from having complete control over the country if Voldemort failed in his mission to remove Dumbledore from the positions of power that he was currently resided in.

During the lessons he had been able to drum up some support for himself with families that where muggle borns and half blooded families as Ron sprouted lies that the Evans family where evil and that Harry would turn on them as soon as he could, however many families that where in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were able to convince their own houses that Harry wasn't as bad as Ron was painting him to be with the help of other slytherins and Neville.

However one day in charms after Amelia had been paired with Ron much to her chagrin as the boy was quite simply mentally not smart enough to be in the first year class let alone be trusted to do spell work on his own. As she had tried her best to help him but as expected he hadn't been able to perform the spell and he had taken his anger out on Amelia, calling her a good for nothing mudblood with no friends and that Harry only liked her because he would then use her when she was old enough like dark lords did to mudbloods.

Even though Amelia knew that she wasn't muggleborn what Ron had said had upset her in the sense that she was not as confident as her parents and believed slightly that her friends had been using her to try and get better grades. Harry and Fleur where worried when Amelia didn't turn up for potions but Tonks and Draco assured them that Black's had tough skin and that she was probably freshening up in the bathroom as she had been crying the last time they had seen her.

When she hadn't turned up by dinner Tonks and Fleur went looking for her and Draco with Harry had to deal with Kane glaring at them almost the whole meal like it was their fault that Amelia wasn't there. Then something unexpected happened, Filch ran into the hall screaming and hollering about a troll being in the dungeon.

"I will deal with it" Albus said "Severus, let us go."

"How about I deal with it?" Kane said "after all I am the defence against the dark arts teacher," Kane could tell that Albus had something to do with this but he didn't know what.

Meanwhile Harry and Draco had took off to the first floor to find the girls and make sure that they were safe.

"We have to leave." Harry said with Draco just a step behind him.

"Why?" Tonks said looking at their scared first year faces.

"Troll." Amelia murmured

"Yeah," Draco said

"No," Amelia said louder "TROLL!"

The children turned to see the troll standing there looking at them with its long club in its hand entered the toilet, then someone slammed the door shut .

"Uh oh," Amelia said

"Diffindo," Harry and Draco said together pointing their wands at the troll but the spells could not cut through the skin of the troll.

"We are in so much trouble," Tonks whispered to Fleur.

"Incendio Gladius," Harry said with a slashing movement and the spell cut through the troll like a hot knife through butter and the troll dropped down dead.

"We have to get out of here," Harry said and opened the door and lead the group away from the bathroom.

**Later that night**

Draco, Fleur and Tonks had already gone to bed, Amelia was waiting for more of the students to leave so she could slip out and see her father and Harry was going with her as he had a permission slip to get him out of trouble for being out after curfew if he was going to see Kane like this was.

However they where currently just sitting talking in the common room.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me again Harry," Amelia said for at least the fourth time "who knows what would have happened if you hadn't have been there."

"I did what any of them would have done Ami," Harry said with a grin "you are one of us and we will protect you,"

"Well thank you Harry," Amelia said "I don't know where you learnt that spell but I am very glad that you did learn it and that you where able to protect me,"

"Your dad taught me it," Harry said trying to shy away from the popularity and the worship he thought she was trying to give him but if anything it increased the fact he was a nice guy that was both humble and didn't want anything to do with the spotlight after all it wasn't like he had gone around bragging about the fact that he had just rescued her and been able to kill a troll, he had kept her safe, something that no one other than her parents had wanted to do.

'He is he is so sweet,' Amelia thought to herself 'he protected me and now he is acting like it is nothing.'

Because of the childhood that Amelia had been subjected to she felt a lot older than other first years, she had seen her adopted brothers and sisters be emotionally and physically abused and knew many things such as sex and rape from an early age. This meant that she had also learnt about boys from a very early age and Amelia knew that she liked Harry, even before she had been saved by him she had a slight crush on him. He was kind, funny and to be honest even though he was only 11 to her he was cute.

"Well thank you anyway," Amelia said and then in a split second decision she leant forward and kissed Harry gently on the lips.

A/N:

Are you happy with how the story is going?

Should I skip a few years and make them older?


	16. Chapter 16

Kane

Kane was pissed off, how the hell could a troll get into Hogwarts there was meant to be wards on the school to prevent this sort of thing. The fact that Dumbledore could have let the troll in didn't bare thinking about, sure he wanted to see which boy would have the potential to beat Voldemort which would be Harry even though he wouldn't turn on his father but that doesn't mean that Dumbledore had the right to injure innocent children if the troll wasn't controlled.

Then something struck Kane, what if the troll was controlled everyone could see that Amelia wasn't there what if Dumbledore had known where Amelia was and had sent the troll after her and that was why they didn't want Kane to go after the troll. He decided that he couldn't call the old man out on it otherwise it would seem like he wasn't on his side or he would have to reveal that he was Amelia's father which wouldn't be good for either of them.

He decided that he would go after Snape after all he was 'their' spy Kane didn't know who Snape would side with when it eventually came down to it, Lily had assured them all he would stand with them but both Tom and Kane were unsure of this but they trusted Lily they didn't trust Severus at all.

He found Snape easy enough the spy was sitting in his classroom at the desk and didn't realise that Kane was in the room with him until it was too late.

The large hitwizard had crossed the room before Severus had even realised and wrapped a large arm around the throat of the spy.

"Hi Sev," he said "let's talk," then with a tight grip around Severus' throat he lifted Severus out of his seat and walked towards the potions cabinet with Severus trying to struggle out of his tight grip as his wand had been next to him as he had been marking essays and he hadn't been able to pick it up when Kane had grabbed him.

Kane then pulled out a clear liquid in a little bottle and stomped on Severus' foot to get the spy to open his mouth before dropping three drops of Veritaserum onto his tongue.

"Now," Kane said "let's me and you have a chat about where your allegiances lie Sev."

Harry and Amelia

Harry was stunned that Amelia had just kissed him and his first reaction was that he loved kissing the young witch, he was close enough to her that for some reason he could smell strawberries and oranges which he guessed had something to do with her shampoo. Also he was amazed at the softness of her lips. Harry had became close to the three first year girls recently in that they all got along and had not argued or fought with each other from the start of the year. Harry's second thought however was Kane. He was kissing Kane's daughter he quickly pulled away from Amelia and he saw the look of hurt on her face.

"It's not that I didn't like kissing you Ami," Harry said "you are cute, you are my friend and I like you but I am scared that your father will kill me."

Then Amelia giggled, like actually giggled which caused Harry to look at her like she was crazy, he couldn't see what was funny at all, he had just laid his feeling out to her and yet she had laughed at him. Amelia on the other hand couldn't believe that Harry was scared of her father, the man that she had wrapped around her little finger as she was his baby daughter that he would do anything for his daughter yet Harry was scared to death of the man.

"He isn't scary Harry," Amelia said with a smile "your dad is Tom Riddle and your mum is Lily Evans they are much scarier than my dad."

"He is a father though," Harry said "he would kill you for me Ami, if I hurt you he will rip my throat out easily trust me but there is no way that he wouldn't kill me Ami after all you are his little princess and I am the boy that just kissed her."

"I kissed you, you idiot," Amelia said "plus if you are right, I am not saying you are but if you are and I have my dad under my thumb you have nothing to worry about, my daddy won't hurt you."

Even though Amelia assured him that Kane wouldn't kill him Harry couldn't help feeling that the girl was incapable of knowing what her father would do to him Harry on the other hand knew what Kane was capable of as the man had taught him to fight on more than one occasion.

"Do we have to tell him?" Harry asked Amelia

"Yes," she said "I like you Harry ... I would like to kiss you again but if you are scared of my dad..." however she was cut off from the rest of what she would have said as Harry kissed her sweetly on the lips,

"I like you two Ami," Harry said with a smile "and I shouldn't let the fact that your dad scares me stop me from liking you and I apologise for that."

"I understand that Harry," Amelia said maturely "maybe we should go and see him before breakfast?"

Harry nodded as he knew that Amelia wouldn't let this go if she was anything like her mother as he had seen Bella be able to control Kane with a single look, so if it was like mother like daughter he knew that he should do as he was told by the young witch and he would be allowed to live.

The Next Morning

Amelia and Harry met in the common room at 7 o'clock as they knew that no one else would be up and that Kane had told both of them that if they needed him for anything they just had to go and knock on the door to tell him what the problem was.

They both knocked on the door at the same time and waited, a minute later Kane opened the door to them, he looked like he hadn't had a wink of sleep and didn't look happy at all.

"What can I help you with?" he asked them before moving out of their path and granting them access to the room.

"well," Harry said slowly

"I kissed Harry last night," Amelia blurted out "he saved me from a troll and I kissed him to thank him."

"Oh?" Kane said turning to Harry "and how do you feel about my daughter kissing you Harry?"

"**I liked it," Harry said and then blushed as both Kane and Amelia looked at him "I mean I think she is cute, I wouldn't say no if she asked me if she could kiss me again."**

**Amelia blushed at thing and Kane pinched the bridge of his nose, this was not what he needed this morning, he was waiting on Lily to turn up so that he could tell her what he had found out about Sev and now Harry and Amelia had kissed it wasn't the day he had been looking forward to. **

"**Ok." Kane said "we will talk about this later, Harry your mum is on your way here you can wait if you want."**

**Then the fire flashed but not only did Lily step through but so did Tom Riddle.**

"**Hello Kane," he said "Harry, miss Kane."**

"**Mr Tom." Amelia said and then fainted causing the other two wizards and Lily to look at Tom who looked like he had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. **

**A/N:**

**What do you think Tom has done? And how is that for a cliffie?**


End file.
